TP Enterprises Gotham Branch
by trickster3696
Summary: Trevor has decided to expand his business and what better place than one of the most Crime ridden cities in the US. Does he have what it takes to survive Gotham or will he be just another punching bag for Batman or a corpse in a city full of them.
1. Chapter 1

**TP Enterprises Gotham Branch**

 **Chapter 1**

 **I own nothing**

It was just another night in Gotham City, on the outskirts a small plane landed on a private airfield. Out of the plane stepped a disheveled balding man wearing a simple white t shirt, grey pants, and boots. He looked at the distant skyline while he made a call on his cell phone. After a few rings the person he was calling answered "Trevor did you make it alright" a nervous voice asked. "Of course I made it you jumpy idiot, I'm looking at Gotham right now Ron" Trevor growled.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Trevor, Gotham runs on different rules than San Andreas; I mean between Batman, Joker- " Before Ron could continue Trevor cut him off "Just a bunch of costumed assholes thinking they're something special Ron, see the difference between them and me is I'm a serious business man and they're a bunch of idiots who beat the shit out of each other thinking it's Halloween year round" he ranted. "You're absolutely right Trevor; they don't have the drive you do, they just waste time playing dress up" Ron said to appease his volatile boss. "Damn right I am, now where's this contact you got for me Ron" Trevor said, getting in a black pick up truck that was left at the field for him.

The slums of Gotham were home to some of the most depraved scum of the Earth, a borderline lawless place where anything goes and just about anything can be bought; from military grade weapons to people. Despite Batman/ Bruce Wayne's best efforts the slums never seemed to change. Within this land of filth and desperation stood a strip club called The Cinnamon Cheetah. This was one of the more successful strip clubs in the slums which attracted more well-off patrons. The owner was looking over profits and pictures of potential new dancers when he was startled by the sound of the door to his office being kicked in.

In the doorway stood Trevor "hello good sir, I'm new to Gotham and I figured what better place to learn about this fine city than your fine establishment" Trevor said. The owner was less than impressed by this "who the fuck are you, you better give me a good reason not to have my bouncers kick the shit out of you and toss you in the dumpster out back" he demanded angrily. Trevor sucked some air through his teeth "yeah about that your bouncers are currently grieving one of their buddies; see I asked to see you but he told me you weren't to be bothered, I insisted that meeting you was of the utmost importance, he refused again and then he decided to put his hands on me" Trevor narrated. "Now I value my personal space quite a bit, so I admit I got a little angry. One thing led to another and now his skull is open, and his brains are on the floor" Trevor explained. The owner's eyes widened in shock before he ran out to see his club empty except for his employees (who Trevor ordered to stay) and one of his bouncers indeed dead with his brains leaking onto the floor.

The owner returned to his office to find Trevor now sitting on his chair at his desk "you crazy bastard, you want the cops all over this place" he demanded. Trevor threw up his hands "hey he touched me without permission, hell if anything I should sue you for sexual harassment" he said. The owner walked to the desk and slammed his fist on it "DO YOU THINK THIS IS A FUCKING JOKE!?" faster than he could react Trevor lunged and grabbed him by the throat "no my friend this is far from a fucking joke, see here's how things are gonna go; I'm your boss now and this establishment is now the headquarters for the Trevor Philips Enterprises Gotham Branch" Trevor growled. "You don't scare me; I've been face to face with the Joker himself, you got nothing on him" the owner choked out. "Well here's the difference between me and him: he's not here, I am" Trevor said, pulling out a gun and putting it to the _former_ owner's temple.

A minute later Trevor and the defeated looking former owner (who Trevor learned his name was Ricky) entered the main room. Trevor had the bouncers and strippers line up "alright people listen up, this establishment is under new management" Trevor said "from this day forth you are all part of the Trevor Philips Enterprises family. Now I know change can be hard, scary even, but you are witnessing the dawning of a new era, first this club then Gotham" Trevor said. "Now first order of business" he pointed to the dead bouncer "get this guy out of here before he starts to stink."

Back in the office Trevor poured himself a glass of whiskey when someone entered "well you're making a great first impression" a dry woman's voice said. She was average height, shoulder length blonde hair, dull blue eyes, pale skin and c cup breasts. She had blood red nail polish and lipstick, a black widow tattooed on her navel, a low-cut shirt that ended halfway between her breasts and navel, dark blue jeans, an open black leather jacket, and combat boots. "Sandra glad you could make it for my welcoming party" Trevor said, taking out another glass and pouring some whiskey in. Sandra walked up to the desk and took the glass.

After downing it's contents she spoke "when my loser brother called and said his boss wanted to expand his operation to Gotham I figured that it was another idiot who thought that Gotham would be an easy place to set up; only to get chewed up and spat out, but you just might have what it takes" she said. She offered her glass which Trevor filled before she sat in the chair across from him "to a successful business venture" she said before they clinked their glasses together.

 **AN: Hey loyal readers. so I was playing GTA 5 and I thought Trevor would fit in perfectly in Gotham. anyway read and review. constructive criticism is fine but leave a flame and I'll point Trevor your way**


	2. Chapter 2

**TP Enterprises Gotham Branch**

 **Chapter 2**

 **I do not own any of the franchises or characters in this fanfiction, considering what's going on in the EU I feel it is very important to remind people this.**

A few days had passed since Trevor took over The Cinnamon Cheetah, besides selling drugs he had cooked in a nearby abandoned apartment he had been scoping out the Gotham scene. There was a lot of competition, but so was there in San Andreas and he took care of them. Currently Trevor and Sandra were discussing TP Enterprises business rivals, primarily who they could take out. "Thorne is too big to go after Trevor, at least deal with the small fry before moving on to the big fish" Sandra said. Trevor grunted at this "or we could show all the small fry we mean business when we blow that fat Italian's brains out all over his next fancy spaghetti dinner, when they see what I'm capable of they'll be _begging_ to work for me."

Sandra scoffed "or we get a power vacuum which means dealing with not just the big names but every Godfather wannabe who thinks they got what it takes to be the next crime boss of Gotham." Trevor made a noise between a groan and a growl before pitching his next idea "then how about one of those freaks from Arkham Asylum; no one will miss them, and it'll show people not to fuck with me" he offered. Sandra thought for a moment before answering "that could work, but we're ignoring the elephant in the room: if we aren't careful the Bat will come and kick the shit out of us" she said. Trevor waved his hand at this "you expect me to be scared of some goth motherfucker" he asked. Sandra looked him dead in the eye "that 'goth motherfucker' has done so much unbelievable shit that I wouldn't be surprised if the guy wasn't human" she said.

"He's come back from having his back snapped like a twig, taken down dozens of people all on his one with his bare hands, and outsmarted some of the smartest people in the world" she listed off a few of his achievements. Before Trevor could retort Ricky entered the office "boss we got a problem" he said, motioning for them to follow him. In the main room were three armed thugs "and what can I do for you, gentlemen" Trevor asked.

The lead thug armed with an ak-47 approached Trevor "you can pay what you owe" he said. Trevor glared at him "and what pray tell do I owe you" he asked "you've been selling meth on Two-Face's turf, if you wanna keep selling you give Two-Face his cut" he explained. However, he made a serious mistake: he got within grabbing distance of Trevor. Like a snake Trevor grabbed a hold of the thug and with on arm wrapped around his throat and the other snatched the assault rifle. Using him as a shield Trevor sprayed his comrades.

Trevor threw the lead thug on the floor and aimed his own gun at him "how's that for payment" Trevor taunted. The thug glared at him "you stupid son of a bitch; you're a dead man, Two-Face is gonna-" before he continue his threat Trevor fired the last bullets in the magazine into him. Trevor dropped the now empty gun on the floor and stretched "well Sandra looks like our first target was nice enough to come to us" he said. Sandra sighed "not like we got much choice." "So, where's the nearest Two-Face owned establishment to put to the torch" Trevor asked.

Sandra thought for a moment then an idea came "he's got a meth lab a few blocks away in a tattoo shop" she said. Trevor nodded then turned to Ricky "Ricky clean up this mess, Sandra and I got some business with a tattoo shop."

However instead of going straight to the tattoo shop they were parked in a nearby alley. "So, what are we waiting for" Sandra asked, pulling out a flask of whiskey from her jacket and taking a swig. "Not _what_ ; _who_ , I got a buddy coming here to give me some hardware, flew in not long after I did" Trevor explained. A few minutes later a red sedan pulled into the alley and out of it stepped a Mexican man carrying a duffel bag "and there he is" Trevor said. He and Sandra stepped out of the car and approached him.

"Oscar mi amigo" Trevor said gleefully "Trevor, good to see you're still kicking" Oscar said with equal cheer. "Sandra meet Oscar, back in San Andreas I ran guns for him and his cartel buddies" Trevor explained. "Huh, didn't think you'd operate this far from the border" Sandra said. "Usually I don't but the cartels are looking to expand operations, plus the Bat has taken down plenty of their buyers so if there's a chance Trevor takes him out they're willing to take a chance" Oscar explained. "Well as nice and informative this has been it's time for business, you got what I asked for" Trevor said.

"You bet, this is definitely something to use if you want to send a message" Oscar said. He placed the duffel bag on the ground and unzipped it, he then pulled out a grenade launcher. Trevor laughed "oh Christmas has come early" he said giddily, taking the explosive launcher. Oscar chuckled at Trevor's eagerness "alright I'm off; give me a call when you need some new guns" he said before getting back in his car and driving off. Trevor got in the passenger side "alright you drive Sandra, get ready to haul ass once the fireworks start" he instructed.

A minute later they were parked in front of their target, Trevor rolled down the window and aimed for the door. One of Two-Face's men entered the building and that's when Trevor took the shot. The grenade sailed through the air and made it through the door; the Two-Face thug turned to see where the object had come from, unaware of what it was "what the fu- "when it went off. Soon the explosion was followed by another that engulfed the building, Sandra slammed her foot on the gas pedal and sped off while people screamed in shock and terror.

Ten minutes later Trevor and Sandra were back at the club, Trevor exited the truck, but Sandra stayed in "alright Sandra get the plates and color changed; cops are smarter here than in San Andreas, so they'll be looking out for this truck" Trevor ordered. Sandra simply nodded and drove off, Trevor gave a victorious cheer before entering the club. Ricky was checking the stereo when Trevor entered "how'd it go boss" he asked. "I'd say Two-Face got the message Ricky" Trevor replied.

 **AN: hey everyone hope you liked the chapter. First to earn Trevor's wrath will be Two-Face. Hope you like it. Read, review, helpful criticism, leave a flame and you'll get the Lazlo treatment.**


	3. Chapter 3

**TP Enterprises Gotham Branch**

 **Chapter 3**

 **I own nothing**

Two-Face wasn't happy, then again ever since that fateful day in the courtroom he rarely was. However, today he was especially unhappy. Someone had blown up one of his meth labs and he had a pretty good idea who was behind it. After all there's no way it was a coincidence that not long after the lab was destroyed the three men he sent to shake down a new dealer turned up dead in the river. Half of him wanted to go down to that club and give it the same treatment as the meth lab, but the other half reasoned that would draw too much attention and perhaps his men were too heavy handed.

Like every decision Two-Face made, he flipped his coin. Good side he sent someone less aggressive to try to negotiate with the new dealer, bad side he blows up the club.

Trevor had just woken up on the couch in his office after a night of celebrating his first success against his new business rivals. It was early in the morning so hardly anyone was there. He made himself some coffee for his hangover. Once he was done with it, he exited out the front door he was greeted by a bald man in a suit and glasses. "Hello sir, are you the owner of this establishment" he asked "yeah what of it" Trevor asked.

The man held his hand out "My name is John, Two-Face has sent me to negotiate with you, while he's angry with you for blowing up his meth lab he is aware his men can be rather heavy handed" John explained. Trevor decided to be forward with his terms "alright; I get to operate and not have to pay him and since he wants to be a gentleman, I won't make him eat that precious coin of his" he said bluntly. John was taken aback by Trevor's blatant display of disrespect, especially to one of Gotham's biggest players. "Uh Mr.…" john began "Philips, Trevor Philips" Trevor informed. "Mr. Philips; I'm afraid that's not possible, you are operating in Two-Face's territory."

"And I'm afraid I don't give a shit" Trevor replied. now John was getting annoyed "listen here; it doesn't matter who you _think_ you are, Two-Face runs this part of the city and he won't tolerate some no name dealer fucking with his operations!" John made two mistakes, he lost his temper with a man that has an extremely short fuse and he stuck his finger in in said man's face while yelling at him. Trevor grabbed his hand and pulled his John's arm before bringing his elbow down on it. A sickening crunch was heard, and John screamed cradling his now broken arm after Trevor released it.

" _How's that for a counter offer_ " Trevor growled. John fearfully backed away towards his car, another man inside who had driven him here. "Y-you're going to regret this, Two-Face is going to split you down the middle" John said before getting in his car and being driven to the nearest back alley doctor.

Trevor got a call on his cellphone, he checked the caller ID and saw it was from Sandra "What's up" he asked. " _I got some intel on Two-face's operations, I'm sending you some pictures of his biggest earning dealers_ " she said then hung up.

Trevor then received three pictures. The first was a Hispanic man in his mid-thirties with shoulder length hair, a tattoo of a feathered serpent on his neck, an ear ring on his left ear with a gold skull, and a scar that was most likely from a knife on his right cheek. The next was an Asian man in his late twenties with a buzz cut, tattoos around his lips resembling Oni fangs, and his right eye was a milky white with a scar over it. Finally, was a white man in his mid-fifties with short greying blonde hair, no tattoos, and a necklace with a pendant that resembled a snarling mouth.

Sandra called Trevor back "alright who are these guys" Trevor asked. " _The first one is George Corbo, but most people know him as Quetzalcoatl, got the nickname because his favorite thing to do to people that really annoy him is cut their hearts out, he usually operates near the docks. Next is Martin Kurosawa AKA Oni; his favorite method of killing is bashing peoples' brains in with a metal baseball bat that has metal studs hammered in, anywhere in Two-Face's turf there's kids looking to forget their troubles you'll find him. Finally, you've got Mikhail Kuznetsov known as Baba Yaga; fun fact: he had his original teeth replaced with metal ones, figured it would make him more intimidating, you can find him skulking around tourist destinations_."

Trevor nodded "anything else you can tell me about these guys" he asked. " _well that's all I know about the Aztec wannabe and the witch man but from what I've gathered demon boy is a real scumbag, his favorite targets are desperate teen girls. If they can't pay with money, then they pay with their bodies._ " This made Trevor think about Tracy, one-time Michael mentioned how he got her off a boat owned by a porn director and how that pathetic washed up celebrity Lazlo tried to get a blowjob from her in exchange for a chance to get on his reality sideshow.

" _Where's the little creep live_ " Trevor growled.

It was ten PM and Trevor looked through a pair of binoculars into Martin's dingy apartment. The predator was watching something on his TV in a tank top and boxers, leaning on the coach next to him was his signature bat. A few minutes later Martin heard a loud knocking on his door, this wasn't unusual since a lot of his customers knew where he lived and would show up when they were desperate for a fix. He got up and began to open the door "that you Trisha, you got my- "he was interrupted when his door was kicked open knocking him to the floor. He looked up and saw Trevor dressed in a black hoodie with the hood up, black pants, black boots, and black gloves.

"Who the fuck are you" Martin demanded as he quickly got up. "someone who's interested in relieving your boss of his position" Trevor answered. Martin slowly backed and Trevor followed equally as slow "you think you can take down Two-Face, you're crazier than he is" He said. "Maybe I am maybe not, who knows but considering what you're target demographic is then I know this will be particularly enjoyable, for me at least not you so much" Trevor replied. Martin reached his bat and held it up threateningly "what those sluts, I don't force them to take my drugs and I don't force them to put out when they can't pay" he said.

"Ohhh you are making this so easy" Trevor growled. He lunged forward but then moved back when Martin swung his bat. "Come on, you come in talking all big but you're afraid of a bat" Martin taunted. Trevor noticed a beer can on the floor in front of him, he kicked it upwards and Martin instinctively flinched when it got near his face. Trevor lunged forward and grabbed a hold of the bat.

They grappled over the weapon with Trevor pushing martin back onto the coffee table, crushing it under their combined weight. Trevor reared his head back and slammed it into Martin's face, he headbutted him two more times and felt the dealer's grip weaken. He wrenched the bat from Martin's hands and stood over him. He could see martin's nose was broken, said dealer was holding his hands up in surrender "o-okay man I get the point; I-I'll stop selling, I'll leave town" he pleaded. "Oh, it's much too late for that Martin."

An hour later the GCPD had the apartment cordoned off. The officers standing guard saluted Commissioner Gordon as he entered, he saw two detectives examining a body. "Montoya, Bullock what've you got" he asked. Bullock responded, "a lot of junkies desperate for a new dealer, a lot of parents relieved that there's one less creep preying on their kids, and one dead scumbag" he said sarcastically "over all Jim I'd say it's a mixed bag." "Funny Bullock how about the crime scene" Jim said evenly. Montoya spoke up this time "it's nasty Commissioner, not the nastiest I've seen but still up there" she said.

Gordon was now standing over the body, he saw the head was caved in and a pool of blood was forming between the legs, the weapon that did the damage was laying nearby, carelessly tossed away. "Whoever did this clearly didn't like the guy, especially his hobby considering his crushed balls" Bullock said. "What do you think Jim; desperate junkie, vengeful parent, rival dealer, or a vigilante that doesn't have the same rules as Batman" Montoya asked. All of those sounded like good possibilities to Gordon "doubt it was Red Hood or Batwoman, they would've just shot the bastard" Bullock added. Gordon nodded at this, Red Hood and Batwoman could be brutal but not this brutal usually.

A few minutes later Gordon went out back for a smoke "we've got a new player Jim" a deep voice called out. He turned and saw Gotham's most famous vigilante: Batman. "you think the tattoo parlor and martin are connected" Gordon asked. Batman nodded "the parlor was a front for a meth lab and Martin was a drug dealer, both were connected with Two-Face" he explained. Gordon hummed at this "you sure it's someone new; could be Thorne, maybe Ivy trying to get another crack at him, or Joker deciding to make Dent the victim of his 'pranks'."

Batman shook his head "Thorne has been quiet lately, and Ivy and Joker may be at large, but they aren't in Gotham" he said. Gordon rubbed his chin "alright I'll see what I can find" he turned and saw Batman was already gone. Gordon sighed "I've never met someone so helpful yet frustrating."

 **AN: hey everyone sorry for the delay, inspiration is fickle and graces me when it feels like it. Anyway I hope you enjoyed, read, review, constructive criticism but a flame and I'll tell Trevor you were messing with Tracy.**


End file.
